I Hate Everything About You
by My Grey Heart
Summary: He could go ahead and use me. Besides, I was a grown man, I knew I wasn't gay, and I most definitely knew that this.. this was pathetic. ((Rape; 2-D's P.O.V))


Rated**_ M_** for Sex.

Be warned, This is **PWP**.

* * *

Looking around the room I couldn't really contain my straining breathes, it was way too warm in here for my liking but in a strange sense I enjoyed it. I looked down at the Converses tightly clamped around my feet and ankles. I took a step back and looking at the door in front of me opening. I just got pushing in here by him. I can't believe this is happening again.

He smirked at me with that smirk he loves to make when he knows he's getting what he wants. He really isn't though. Maybe physically but he surely doesn't have my affections. I balled my hands into tight fists, I was not going to let this happen. He may think because he can shoved me around that he can do whatever he want. Well, he can't the prick.

I took a few more steps back hearing the slam of the door startling me and the once dimly light room now pitch black. I knew it was coming. I raised my fists to meet with his stronger hands now clenched around my wrists. He was rough as ever. I was afraid but I dared not show it.

He closed the distance between us and I shuddered no longer finding comfort by his actions or speech. I just wanted him away from me but deep down I didn't want either of us to leave. I wanted to stay and enjoy this like he did. Maybe pretend for a bit that I loved him.

His grip on my arms loosened seeing I wasn't going to fight back, his arms wrapped around my frame the thin material of my tee separating our skin. At least I had some protection. I preferred it that way whether he cared to know or not. But it didn't matter.

His two toned eyes filled me with fear and lust. I needed him and I couldn't deny that, but he would never win me for me. He could go ahead and use me. Besides, I was a grown man, I knew I wasn't gay, and I most definitely knew that this, this was pathetic.

Yes, I, Stuart Pot am a fool.

His digits found themselves slipping past my waistband and into my pants and jeans. I blushed deeply at the action feeling his calloused hands massaging my bum. I hated those bass strumming fingers. Whenever he played it always reminded me of how he would use those fingers on me. He would strum that instrument from hell like he did my skin.

I was always baffling in how much more of an idiot I was during times like this. I just succumbed to everything he gave me, like a small virus against a whole bottle of antibiotics. Did that make any sense? Well, It did to me

His shaded lips pretty hungrily to my timid ones forcing them open with a mutant tongue exploring the holes of missing teeth and and the rest of my taste, I don't know what he liked about it. He kissed many more girls and women then I ever did. It was sad really. And I was considered the pretty boy of the media. Naturally the media is always fucking things up for people.

He licked over the holes of my two missing teeth, the gums already growing sore from his sandpaper tongue. The air around us was growing warmer and that was dangerous but addicting. Over time as I basked in the heated kiss my clothes had slipped from my body, my trainers and tee the only thing left covering me. I broke from the kiss taking a wide step back and the room shook. Oh, no. That's just me falling backwards on the bed looking like an idiot. The man quietly working away on me, unlacing and throwing my trainers to the wall caring less of where they landed.

I shook in fear? Anticipation? Temperature? I haven't the slightest clue. He rid himself of the shirt that once clung to his torso, unsnapping his trousers he climbed over him gunning me down with that gaze of barbaric need. It almost shot fear into me, but I had seen it too many times before to even care. I just wanted this to be over and done with.

"Stu" He whispered in my ear his claws racking against my pale thigh his hand coming to my bare desire fully exposed to his enjoyment. Oh fuck who as I kidding. This is what I loved to do.

I closed my eye lids, I didn't even want to watch him as he ravaged me. But maybe that was wrong? Because this was suddenly getting better.

My shirt was ripped from my body and in it's place a hand caressed what muscle I had on my abdomen, his other circling my nipples in a stimulating way you could only get from the most experienced lover.

This was getting to be too much for me. Good thing I was already naked I guess, no thanks to him.

A low growl echoed from the man's throat and that's the last thing I could fully hear clearly before he finally began his assault. His fangs sunk into my neck my veins pumping as fast as they could the adrenaline coursing through me like a monsoon. It was making the warmth in me grow to such a dangerous level I wondered, really, how long would tonight last.

More biting and sucking came it pains and pleasures in such a sickening way even the most sadistic person would scream and not know if from hurt or desire. It really was something I didn't like feeling but, again, what choice did I really have?

Push him away and tell him to piss off?

Hell no.

He flipped me roughly going right for my bum his long fingers tracing the rise and fall on my backside. Even his touch was stimulating.

How? I had no attraction to him what so ever. This was just sex.

Nothing more.

I heard the buckle of his belt jingle only once and then it came. The hardness of himself pressing to my opening. It already hurt.

He didn't even let me heal from the last time but he doesn't care.

"I love you Stu.." He whispered, thrusting deeply into me. I screamed but it was silenced. I had to keep it quiet or one of our band mates might hear and things would really be bad. I didn't care if they knew about this little one night stand shit. They would find out that this fucker loves to play s and m. But I'm no better huh?

The bed is creaking loud, I clench around him trying to keep the pain at a minimal until he hits it. The growing coldness in me melting away as quickly as a ice cube in an oven. It was building again, the lust, the need, the desire. I need to be touched.

He pulled at my hair missing a few blue loose strands. I bite my lip the hair pulling giving another pleasure. Everything was moving faster now by breaths no longer deep steadily increasing from each thrust. His hands laced around my need pumping his fist around me in time with his rocks.

I moaned in the mattress feeling the warmth spill through me and onto the sheets below. His moan was low and demanding his teeth sinking into my shoulders. I shuddered my orgasm still in full affect. The room was going to fast and all I could do was lay there as he continued to pond into me and then it filled me, that familiar substance injected into my arse and his moans.

His moan was sexy. I wasn't going to deny it.

He pulled out taking a few deep breaths before cackling, slapping his palm to one side of my sore bum making me yelp. I could breath and see again. I could see a bit better than before but not as well as I wished I could have seen. He looked at me sneering.

I narrowed my eyes at him knowing he didn't care what face I made he'd continue to do what he wanted.

'_Don't you dare say you love me.._' I damned him but he already did a fine job of that himself when he formed his band. The white ribbons of the mess pressed to my torso and neck. I really did hate him. Why did he say I love you? Why does he continue to do this to me?

I watched him pull himself together before slipping out the door from the bedroom. Thankful.. I'm so thankful that it was so quick.

This bedroom of mine. My own personal hell. At least I didn't have to leave anymore tonight. I don't even want to clean myself or try and patch up the bite marks randomly scattered about my body bleeding. I curled up like a same child in their mother's arms in my blanket.

Why did he do this to me. Why?

As much as I fought them back they spilled over wetting the clothe beneath me. Why did he play me? Why didn't I fight him? Why do I love him?

"Damn you Murdoc Niccals."

* * *

_Review_? c:


End file.
